The present invention is directed to a method for the stabilization of a phospholipidic composition, a method for the production of such a composition as well as the use of the stabilized phospholipidic composition.
Phospholipidic compositions have been known for a long time and are used in various ways in the field of food, in food for animals, in the cosmetic field as well as in the pharmaceutical field. Hereby, there is the problem however, that such phospholipidic compositions depending on the concentration of phospholipides and the respective use and being liquid, semisolid, as particularly gel-like, creamy, paste-like, or solid, develop an undesired inherent smell, particularly a rancid inherent smell when exposed to air and/or when stored.
In order to suppress this undesired change of odor of phospholipidic compositions, it is known, to provide the phospholipidic compositions with a stabilizer, whereby such stabilizers are built-up on the basis of vitamin C, vitamin E and/or their derivatives. Furthermore, according to the DE 41 41 842 A1, phospholipidic compositions can also be protected from an undesired oxidation by using N-acyl-phosphatidylethanolamine.
Furthermore the DE 40 21 082 A1 suggests methods which use urea, monosaccharides or mixtures of urea with monosaccharides for the stabilization of phospholipidic compositions.
The object of the present invention is to dispose a method for the stabilization of a phospholipidic composition by which phospholipidic compositions are stabilized in that way that, even when stored for a longer period of time and exposed to air, the odor does not change.